


浪漫血液

by TwinkleYing



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 12:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19062658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinkleYing/pseuds/TwinkleYing
Summary: *一点点AU不美好场景*假的全部都是假的





	浪漫血液

**Author's Note:**

> *一点点AU不美好场景  
> *假的全部都是假的

一八年的二月首尔再次入春失败，残雪有一点没一点地下，零碎着从阴沉的天空往地上奔，落在罗渽民牛仔外套的肩上融化，积攒成一滩水渍黏在藏蓝色的布料上。他左手拎着一杯五个shot的冰美式，右手将黑色的棒球帽拉正，怀里还抱着一只毛茸茸的玩偶公仔。

 

“哥你别急嘛，”尾音向上翘，撒娇的意思很明显，“这么冷的天你知道我来有多艰难吧，我马上就到了啦马上就到。”然后罗渽民匆匆撂断电话，骨节分明的手被冻得通红。

 

李敏亨一通电话把还窝在家中休假的罗渽民扯出来，全然不费力气，他根本没给罗渽民拒绝的机会，就一通话噼里啪啦地打在人脸上。罗渽民在刺耳的响铃声中，怔愣好久才堪堪整理出诸如“订婚”“李东赫”“聚会”这样的关键词。

 

并不是长时间的不见面。罗渽民近乎每半个月就要见一回李敏亨和朴志晟，大多数情况是约在咖啡厅，两头交换着公司合作的文件，时间顶头只需一个钟，板着一张公事公办的脸聊些家长里短闲散的近况。

 

只是李敏亨一个消息来得太突然，把婚姻两个字说得轻飘飘，好像沉甸甸十余年的爱情长跑只是一段不长的短途旅行，而他把余生同李东赫的生命捆绑起来也仿若是个如同“明天早餐吃什么”一般稀疏平常的问题。甚至在旁人都尚未理清两个人的感情，事到如今到底该归结为爱情友情亦或是亲情时，当事人就把板上钉钉的结果大方地公之于众。

 

倒是有些“当局者清，旁观者迷”的意思。

 

而至于罗渽民试图同李敏亨推脱的理由，自然不是出于对好友的敷衍，他向来不是个会扫兴的人，哪怕这所谓以“庆祝单身”为由头的派对，说白了就是个好友聚会。

 

说来难堪，只是个有黄仁俊在场的好友聚会。

 

——一个有前男友在场的好友聚会。

 

足够长久的记忆，甚至会有错觉以为分开的时间比在一起的时间要长久，难以计算的年月在罗渽民的生命之中飞逝，被杂碎又鸡毛蒜皮的小事塞满、被工作房贷车贷的压力念想挤走，罗渽民好似记不清那段感情之中崩坏的时间点，也说不清当初争吵的原委。一片模糊之中，清晰地只有出人意料的埋怨，还有恋人痛哭时抖动的双肩。心间一顿，痛疼是慢慢涨上来的，在此之前，罗渽民唯一能够认定的是，分手的场面很惨烈，不是和平分手，最好能够老死不相往来。

 

*

 

显然生活偏爱事与愿违的戏码，罗渽民此刻正与所谓老死不相往来的对象面对面坐在一张饭桌上看老熟人们谈笑风生。不可否认年龄一日日变大，过完新年罗渽民就正式迈入二十六，成为奔三一族时，他才逐渐明白避无可避是命运给的时刻，人生未必处处是圆满。

 

就像现在他低头是一盘蛤蜊蒸蛋羹，抬头是黄仁俊熟悉的眉眼。

 

罗渽民到时人早已来得七七八八，他倒也自知请罪，把玩偶往李东赫怀里一塞说是新婚礼物，二话不说随手抓了个高脚杯灌下去一杯红的，掺了些雪碧，气泡水和葡萄的酸涩混杂着先前苦涩的冰美式从喉管滑入腹部，难以被血液温热，好歹躲过了一群人遭罪的起哄。

 

这给了他时间喘息，一长段的空隙让他放置不安与焦躁，在防备和躲避之中偷瞄黄仁俊。瘦了很多，棱角却更加柔和，被成长打磨的更加细腻圆润，年轻时朝气蓬勃的反骨被剪断，保留下的只是与成人世界相吻合的部分。黄仁俊学会妥协，将自己反世的任性藏在阴影处。罗渽民无法解释自己观察到的这些，以上这些只能归结为“他感觉”。

 

可一切都变了，这很难讲，他看见黄仁俊同邻座人谈话时依旧会扬起从前常见的月牙眼，里头窝着湿润泛光的瞳仁不再充斥着烂漫。罗渽民知道他的天真已经死去，随着年少时光一同殆尽。

 

朴志晟在不恰当地打断罗渽民的偷窥，抬手往罗渽民的红酒里掺汽水，泡沫碰壁，骤然消失。

 

“哥，我还真没见你和仁俊哥同屏出现过，”小朋友的八卦好奇让他扯着罗渽民的袖子撒娇，奈何蹭了一手化开的雪水，“你说你俩神不神奇，仁俊哥和东赫哥还有辰乐走得特别亲，你又打小跟着敏亨哥屁股后头长大，虽然当初你俩走到一起也是因为这个原因吧，但分手这几年没有一次碰上过面。”

 

“你俩这得是多不愿见到彼此，啧啧，真行。”

“小孩子管那么多干什么。”

“又来了又来了，整天就知道拿一句话哄我。”小孩儿气得嘴里嘟嘟囔囔，“什么深仇大怨的…一堆人绕来绕去就为了不提起你俩那点破事，谁还不知道你俩为啥分手的，没意思——”

 

朴志晟说的没错，场子看上去火热十分，下头却暗流涌动。

 

叙旧的话题逃不开恋爱生活工作，成年人的谈资好像从进入二十一世纪就停滞不前，闲言碎语的八卦变成花边新闻，搬不上饭桌，只好回回从最亲近的人身上开涮。挖苦别人取悦自己的方式固然残忍，却最损伤最小，罗渽民反感的就是这些，但他从不显山见水，会云淡风轻地自嘲，也会皮不带肉的苦笑，偏偏这回把自己和黄仁俊联系起来，他就不知道还能不能什么都无所谓。

 

他担心的一切都没有发生。应当说是托李敏亨和李东赫两个至亲的福，大家心照不宣地避开敏感地带，没有提及过去式的轰轰烈烈，没有提及本令人艳羡的甜蜜，没有提及伤及筋骨的分开。

 

气氛不至于尴尬，好歹也算是为了喜事而来。  
整整两个半小时，罗渽民和黄仁俊开口的次数屈指可数。

 

两个人分坐在圆桌的两端彼此沉默着，罗渽民看着玻璃转盘发呆，晃神的瞬间，余光发现黄仁俊正准备下筷，面前正摆着两颗土豆糯米丸子。去推转盘的手是下意识得，待黄仁俊礼节性抬头想要道谢时，直直对上罗渽民的眼睛。

 

习惯怀就坏在总在不需要的时刻发挥不恰当的作用，电光火石，有什么在轰然倒塌，不留余地地砸碎长久以来筑起的防备。潜意识里仍旧清晰地记得喜好与厌恶，会明白这个动作自然而来带来的下一秒反应，穷底是谁的小癖好到最后也分辨不清——就像罗渽民会不过脑子就将黄仁俊喜欢吃的转到他面前，摁住玻璃转盘，一动不动。

 

尽管黄仁俊下一秒就移开视线，装作不经意地加入讨论，还是发生了，俩个人都清楚发生了。罗渽民在那一刻想起了从前的一切。黄仁俊哭起来一大滴一大滴的泪珠划下脸颊、颤抖的声线和不安的质问、隐忍又悲伤的哭腔、不知所措的视线和被时间攥紧榨干的热枕，那时的他们好狼狈。

 

罗渽民才发现他不是忘了，他全部都记得。

 

疼痛来的好晚，它们被自己封锁在几年前地记忆里，连同一段糟糕的感情被搁置在一边，可是它们都一直真实的存在着，黄仁俊的眼睛里能够看到一切。

 

疼痛来的尽管迟，可疼痛真的好折磨人。

 

*

 

酒过三巡。

 

一半人散场一半人组织起续摊，而罗渽民躲在洗手间里醒酒。脑子里灌了烧开的热水似的咕咕冒泡不停。

 

“好，那我和我朋友说不去了，明天去接你上班…”

 

戏剧性地场面接连不断上演，罗渽民思绪本嘈杂混乱仍神奇得能够辨认黄仁俊的声音，清澈明朗干脆，说话时温温柔柔的模样很久没见过。

 

黄仁俊也看见了罗渽民，靠在洗手池上，因为酒精红扑扑的脸颊，还有向下的嘴角一副要哭的模样，他只愣神一下便继续对着电话：“嗯，要散场了，别担心，早点睡。”

 

挂断电话，无路可逃，只好迎上前凑到一旁洗手。两人并排站着，只有流动的水声不断砸落的声音，心怀鬼胎彼此又心照不宣。罗渽民的大脑仿若当机一般不知道该说些什么，陡然之间发现一整晚的躲闪都输给命中注定的巧合。

 

命中注定，这个词可能是个中性词。

 

“女朋友？”  
“不是，相亲对象。”

 

没有任何感情波动的对话，彼此都谨慎地对话，生怕将本就岌岌可危的关系撕裂。可是想说的明明不是这些，想说对不起，想说原谅我，想说重新开始，想说不要走，想说可不可以回头。

 

“这些年…”  
“过得还行。”  
“那就好。”

 

罗渽民肩上的水渍被包厢里的暖气烘干，褶皱起来凸起小小一块，他看着黄仁俊擦干手，昏暗的灯光之下黄仁俊的头发软又塌，有点想伸手去摸。然后罗渽民低下头，低低地笑出声毫不在意一般，重复了一遍：“那就很好了。”

 

 

*

 

等一大伙子人挤出饭店，外头的雪势见大，纷纷扬扬一大片一大片。

 

知道少不了喝酒，黄仁俊没开车来。正在为糟糕的天气应当如何拦车而发愁就见罗渽民撑着把伞往自己这边走。直冲冲地，全没了方才的拘谨与犹豫。

 

“我叫了车，顺路就我送你回去？”是商量的语气，但一张口就让黄仁俊狠狠皱眉。交错的视线朝罗渽民身后不远处的李东赫望去，人正在同李敏亨忙前忙后，还不忘在慌乱之中向黄仁俊递眼色，嘴型是顺路就一起回家啊——

 

糟心的混小子。

 

“不用了吧，不方便。”黄仁俊把视线移回罗渽民身上，忽略他的眼睛，别开上扬的嘴角，盯着他大衣上的一枚羊角扣，委婉地拒绝。

 

哪里想到罗渽民突然伸手抓着他的手腕，不知道是不是酒劲上来了，嘴里一时吞吞吐吐起来哈出来的热气化成雾在黄仁俊额头上吹散开：“怎么不方便，不是不是女朋友吗——”到底在说些什么啊，真糟糕，“我送你吧，好不好。”

 

一时陷入长久的沉默，对立着。雪越下越大，散场的人七七八八走得不剩下几个，黄仁俊和罗渽民两人像是被隔绝在另一个世界，面对着不同时空的自己，在面临着生死存亡的关键决定，在寻找解决问题的最佳方案。

 

罗渽民在等待一句宣判，大约黄仁俊的一句话就能决定自己是否能够得到原谅。

 

“不好。”黄仁俊抬头罗渽民，后退两步拉开距离，“我们还是不要有任何关系了，任何联系都不要有。不要有舍不得，不要有突如其来的热情，不要为以前感到可惜。”

“就当做我们没有见过面那样，这些年就很好，不要彼此打扰。故事结束的刚刚好，那就是结局了，不要觉得对不起我，你没有错我也不需要补偿。现在最好的选择是永远不要有交集。”

 

有结果了，他没有得到原谅。

 

*

 

怀念怀念，从前的从前，在变坏之前。

 

黄仁俊和罗渽民从高中时代就被安上“天造地设的一对”这样绚烂的标签。比起互相暗恋这种只有李敏亨和李东赫爱玩的推拉游戏，黄仁俊选择坦然面对汹涌的感情，而罗渽民，罗渽民从身体里酿出的甜情蜜意足以包装一段令人艳羡的校园爱情。

 

类似于跑遍全程去给黄仁俊买新品抹茶冰淇淋、数学考试偷偷给黄仁俊递小纸条，将小男朋友的成绩卡在及格线上以免挨骂、生病感冒一边骂着“大笨蛋”一边自习课溜号去买感冒药的傻事，罗渽民一样不落地亲身实践过。幼稚地维护一段感情，十七八岁的小男孩学不会把感情珍藏，挥霍地足够快乐就仿若能获得活在当下的快乐。

 

那是最好的一段回忆。后来的黄仁俊如此评价。

 

他能够清晰地记得高三跨年夜那一天，罗渽民打电话约他下楼看烟花，扔下写练习的笔急匆匆跑出公寓楼就见到漂亮男孩裹着厚重的羽绒服在寒风中大抖，手里握着一大丛仙女棒。笑得明艳大方，是星星嵌在嘴角。而跑过来摘下手套捂着自己的耳朵，叽叽喳喳地埋怨“怎么穿这么少就下楼”，柔软在黄仁俊心口点燃一把火烤的人暖融融，那时候只想哭。

 

——“不要哭了，干嘛哭啊宝宝。不哭了不哭了。”高三那年的罗渽民是这样说的。

 

“黄仁俊和罗渽民？他们应该会一直在一起吧，我挺羡慕他俩的，好像永远不会吵架似的。”

 

应该，好像。是不确定的词汇。黄仁俊和罗渽民并没有遇见毕业的烦恼，两人一同考上首尔的大学，搬出来住在一起的决定也顺其自然，旁人谈起是毕业了就会结婚的情侣。本以为会拥有始终让人艳羡的一帆风顺的人生。

 

“人有的时候还是不要太得意忘形。”在好友的眼里，黄仁俊和罗渽民怎么瞧都不像是能真正吵起架来的人。一个总是步步退让平和温吞，拌嘴起来从不当真只求彼此海阔天空；一个是对着任何人都多情温柔礼貌又亲昵的柔情。所有人都想知道问题的症结出在何处。

 

可只有当事人才知道，恰恰是表面的光鲜亮丽，才掩盖住内里渐渐腐败的一切。

 

医科的实习总要比旁人辛苦，频繁地晚归缩短了交流时间，嫌隙滋生在黄仁俊为毕设苦恼地每一个赶图夜晚。整个人被咖啡因泡瘦了一圈也没见罗渽民任何一个电话短信来慰问。以往那个事无巨细的三好男友被罗实习医生的头衔重重压垮。起先黄仁俊还能反复安慰自己，应当体谅，可糟糕的大学人际关系，总是被打回重做的设计，还有让人焦头烂额的论文。半夜三点打给罗渽民想要哭着抱怨当大人好难，换来的只有一句“今晚不回家，还在忙。”

 

委屈日复一日地积攒，无法倾诉出口的想念只能回荡在深夜一人的书房。将近半年有余的看不见尽头的冷淡，最终在三月二十三日给黄仁俊落下重重地一拳。

 

迈入二十岁的那一天，兴冲冲地给罗渽民通电话接收到一定会赶回来同自己庆生的消息，黄仁俊提前给自己摆好了生日蛋糕，上头插着三只蜡烛，打火机放在茶几上——都等罗渽民推开大门。

 

结果？最后的结果是什么，黄仁俊不愿回忆的结果。独自点燃蜡烛，打开手机播放器面无表情地播放生日快乐歌，唱到一半罗渽民进门：“对不起对不起对不起，仁俊呀今天医院的人聚餐，我真的是真的是没有办法，我帮你补过生日吧，好不好，明天我们补过。”

 

蜡油低落在巧克力蛋糕上，十一点五十一分。二十岁的新的五十一分钟还是好痛。

 

黄仁俊吸吸鼻子，罗渽民身上没有熟悉的皂香味，也不是刺鼻的消毒水味，反而是烟酒夹杂着劣质香水的味道。黄仁俊独自一人吹灭了蜡烛，在一片黑暗之中掉眼泪。

 

滚烫的大滴的毫不吝啬的掉在石砖地板上，敲碎了满地的冰冷。

 

“渽民啊…”

 

“罗渽民，我们分手吧。”

 

四年一锤定音，其实谁都没错。

 

只是变成大人的过程真的好难。

 

*

 

自聚会之后黄仁俊生了一场大病。李东赫埋怨着这人怎么就这么犟，低个头不就过去了，有免费顺风车都不愿坐，非要一个人傻傻在大雪天站半小时等车。大不了把自己和李敏亨从练歌厅拉出来，送他一程也好过断断续续连发一星期高烧。折磨自己的功力黄仁俊真是十乘十。

 

黄仁俊没理李东赫的絮絮叨叨，新婚人士正在为订婚宴忙得团团转，还不忘来电话埋汰自己。怎么也应当感激这十多年的友情没变。因为知道不存在永恒，而珍惜着长久的情谊，黄仁俊重情义，却从不表现出来。操着嘶哑的嗓子有一搭没一搭地回怼李东赫的埋怨。

 

“轴，真是轴死了。你说你俩随便一个谁服软不就行了，这么多年过去了，既然谁也放不下谁干脆就重新在一起试试呗。他也知道自己错哪儿了，你干嘛老端着架子呢。”

 

“我没有。”

 

“你怎么没有？”李东赫气急反问。当年两人分开以后他是怎么看着黄仁俊一个人整日昏昏沉沉度过的。时不时就喝的酩酊烂醉倒在餐馆还得自己善后。哭起来蜷成一小团一抽一抽，让人心疼死了。这些年看上去像是长大了，但只有李东赫知道黄仁俊没有。还是个小朋友，不明白为人处世，成熟都是伪装起来的面具，还是忍受不了孤独，依旧心思敏感想很多。因为害怕再受伤害所以即使身旁总是空无一人，也还是很想被爱的小朋友。

 

“黄仁俊，你都不去寻找快乐的话，接下来的人生要怎么过呢？”

 

“东赫啊。破镜永远不会重圆的，摔碎了的东西总是会少些什么，”浓重的鼻音，黄仁俊有些感谢重感冒隐藏了自己又想哭的情绪，“就比如拼图少了一块就永远无法复原。不要总是留恋过去，才能继续往前啊。”

 

“况且我现在和我妈介绍的相亲对象处的挺不错的，我得对人家女孩子负责。说不定我会比你先结婚。”黄仁俊这样打笑。

 

“不要回头，都过去了。”

 

“那好吧，如果这样你会好受些。”

 

如果这样你会好受些，那你为什么要哭呢？

 

*

 

值得庆幸的是李东赫订婚宴那天黄仁俊的病好的差不多。那日首尔阴沉许久的天总算见晴，好像有要迎接春天的意思。李东赫嘚瑟地朝黄仁俊炫耀“fullsun”的名号可不是空口白传。没见着罗渽民到场让黄仁俊松了一口气。

 

“别找了，罗渽民推脱不开，要去国外进修，一礼拜前就走了。没两年回不来，你安心了吧。”李东赫轻易地戳穿黄仁俊的小心思。

 

咯噔一声，黄仁俊不知道心里一声什么落地。

 

仪式简单，订婚宴也只是把亲朋好友聚在一块见证是这么回事。李东赫还是偷偷看见黄仁俊哭了，这个小爱哭鬼，他就知道会这样。心里还想着往后让人当伴郎会不会比自己先哭厥过去。

 

黄仁俊没观完礼就提前离场了，李东赫下台后没见着人，下意识找时间要打电话。里头塞了三条黄仁俊的信息。

 

【公司有急事，别怪我，下回请你喝酒。】  
【我没哭！】

 

【幸福是一件很难的事情，所以请东赫，一定要替我和渽民实现。不要惋惜。人生不能太过圆满，求而不得未必是遗憾*】

 

黄仁俊和罗渽民从前淙淙流动的浪漫血液，就让它们停留在十八岁的夜晚，随着烟花直上夜空，刹那即是永恒。

 

=FIN

*来源于《自渡》

因为看预告发现很符合设定就从草稿箱里拖出来抢救一下  
前面想写的梗有点忘了删删减减的可能有点BUG 重看一遍发现还是没写成想写的那样 是个普通的摸鱼 不必当真

接下来很长一段时间大概不会更新摸鱼短打 娜俊有一个长些的民国AU/诺俊有个长些的半现背AU 有机会今年之内弄完

潜水去了


End file.
